No sleep
by softmiints
Summary: One shot: Ninten hasn't been able to sleep properly, ever since his journey to save the planet with his newfound friends. Unable to rest, he calls up someone he knows will be up late for sure. Ninten x Lloyd with fluff and dumb stuff.


Two small details for your detail needs: The boys are a little older in this and Lloyd is taller than Ninten here.

* * *

White noise swept the dark room, save for the quiet rustles and the small squeaks coming from the figure in the bed. It would be one of those nights again. For the millionth time tonight, Ninten turned over being greeted with the harsh red glow from the alarm on his wooden nightstand. Tired eyes made rounds over the room once more, looking for anything that could entertain for the number of hours he would be awake for. Movie and Game posters stared right back at the black-haired boy, speaking about games, where the hell was his game boy? Forcing his arms and shifting his weight, Ninten looked underneath his bed, but no luck.

Reading a few comics was also out of the question. There would be no way to read them without him getting out of his warm sheets just to put the light on. He could try his shoddily put back together lamp, but the chances of getting electrocuted were too high for Ninten's liking. The stupid thing had started his adventure to save the planet from his weird uncle's plan to take over it. Burying his head underneath the covers and resting his head on the pillow Ninten was glaring daggers at what was once his trusted lamp. Though if the light source didn't attack him, he wouldn't have gotten the experience he did, meeting the people he did. Even if it ended in bruises, cuts and tears. Ninten had only just stayed in one piece from the abandoned zoo, only to make it to magicant from a tall shell in the middle of a damp cave. It was strange how the cave led him to the next town over Merrysville, the place where industries sought business and any sucker who would buy their stock, which was a trek from his hometown Podunk. Ninten put on a small smile of sneaking into Merrysville's Twinkle elementary, running up to the school roof admiring the view only to be interrupted by a noise from the surprisingly clean trash can, where he met the then small, albino prodigy that had gone into hiding. If it wasn't for Lloyd's weird amount of knowledge on bottle rockets Ninten probably would have never made it out of Merrysville, never had gone searching for Ana in Snowman to give her lost hat back or never fought Teddy, Ellay's most fearsome gang leader.

Ninten's mind took him to several places. Each was a different hotel room but with the same tireless scribbles from pencils, muffled clashes of metal and gentle sighs of relief or frustration. A familiar whine escaped the boy's mouth. "Lloyd go to bed! You can't afford three hours of sleep again."

Sounds of laughing glided across the room. "Can I finish fixing this small circuit first?" Another whine had interrupted.

"No! You always say one more thing. Then you move onto a bazillion things afterwards!"

Pale fingers gestured a sign of compliance when a body rested itself on the bed beside a now pleased Ninten. Soon Lloyd's arms started scavenging for his pyjamas like one robot they had tussled with earlier on. Finding articles of clothing he wanted Lloyd trudged over to the bathroom to get changed. Then the daydream ended.

Then the daydream ended.

Snapping back to his room, Ninten faced his alarm once more realising the time had been wrong. It wasn't two in the afternoon, but he was too exhausted to care and lonely…

Maybe Lloyd was still up?

Determined to find out the psychic tossed his covers over to the side and slowly crept down the stairs. Hard to navigate where the landline was in the pitch-black, but this was important. After not completely falling down the stairs, Ninten successfully made it to the living room. Now it was just a matter of finding the phone or a lamp.

"PK FLASH" The psychic harshly whispered as a flash of light engulfed the room. Eyeing the nearest lamp, Ninten shuffled over. Frantically tapping the object for its power source.

Click.

on

The phone was a lot closer than the black-haired boy imagined, but it was a victory none the less. He stood still listening for any stir his mother or sisters made. When he was satisfied, he made his way over. Lightly fumbling the numbers in, the phone rang for a few minutes then stopped. "Sorry, but the person you are reaching isn't here right now, so please leave a message after the tone. BEEP." Let's try again then...

Ring…

Ring…

Click!

Thank God.

"Hello?" Lloyd's effeminate, soft voice echoed through the speakers, Ninten put on a sheepish grin, thankful for other boy's bad habit, even if he didn't approve. Catching a breath, Ninten hesitantly replied, "Hello sir someone has informed me you have been in an accident in the last six months. Did you know that you are entitled to financial compensation?" mocking a telemarketer. Faint giggles travelled from the other end of the receiver stopping for a moment to let out a small "I didn't! Can you please tell me more?" The psychic was taken aback by the response hardly expecting the prodigy to play along to his silly joke. "Well?"

"I'm not gonna lie Lloyd, didn't think I would get this far. Do you mind if we talk on the phone for a bit? Can't sleep." An approved hum was the only answer back. "How have you been? Haven't seen you in ages…" Ninten asked brushing a few strands of stray hair from his eyes, He couldn't remember when the last time he actually saw his friend, but it might have just been the exhaustion. Sentences started and stopped; none were coherent. Lloyd's forte was mechanics, not words.

"I've been all right. I'm not getting picked on as much, and I haven't seen Dad in a while, but I can't complain."

The psychic raised his brow at the other boy's response 'not as much'? It was still going on. He supposed some improvement was better than none. Although that didn't erase the concern he had, Lloyd probably knew that.

"What do you mean not as much?" Ninten interrogated letting a slither of worry slip through. But even though he asked, he assumed that an answer wasn't likely.

Gears turned in Lloyd's head thinking of how to end the topic as soon as possible. Lying to his friend wasn't possible if he used telepathy to pick his brain apart later.

"took Mick for a haircut today but had to leave him with the groomer to pick up some shopping for Momma. I had to fight with my sisters to put away the stuff in return I got a kick to the shins from the both of them because I apparently stole a doll or something, as if. Anyway, went back to pick up Mick and the haircut he got was uh... Tragic." Spiking the prodigy's interest at the use of 'tragic', Lloyd tried to imagine how bad the appointment could have gone. "What happened?" only to receive a few muffled snickers from the other end. Once the laughter died down, Ninten pulled himself together. "They shaved him up to his neck and paws and left a long strip of hair from his back to his tail worst of it is, he ended up with some weird bowl cut covering his face."

Girlish giggles came back, a sickness started in the pit of the psychic's stomach. Rising and falling motion rocked backed and forth. Warmth spread around his face, closing bright yellow eyes and resting his hand on his stomach, Ninten focused on the sounds deciding he liked them. Stomach twisting only to feel worse and empty when the noise halted. Something left him, a huge chunk of whatever it was just gone. Out of existence. Silence hovered over the pair, although it was still comforting, so neither boy minded too much even if Ninten missed the noise. There had to be more to the loneliness. Right?

Eyes still closed Ninten thought for a moment, remembering something he had learned not too long ago. If only he could pull off the move again. Then he could see Lloyd.

Screw it lets try it, anyway.

Stifling a sigh, Lloyd acknowledged his friend's disappointment, choosing to ignore it. "No, it's too dark, not to mention a long walk," he replied. Ninten frowned "But I won't have to walk!" arguing back, although not able to prove his point. The prodigy was overwhelmed with confusion, retorting "How?". No buses were on the route at this hour. Unless Ninten was suggesting a taxi which still didn't sit right with Lloyd. Uttering the statement "I'll show you!" Ninten forced the phone back on the receiver. Holding his stomach and shutting his eyes tighter, unsure of how this could end up. Struggling to lift himself up, he leaned against the wall. Finding that his legs were dead didn't help his case. Ninten was seeing Lloyd. Hopefully...

Running wasn't quite the word to describe Ninten moving toward the front door, hoping his legs would wake up by the time he left. Listening for any disturbance from his family. Deeming it safe, taking the spare key and unlocking the door, Ninten was outside. He watched for Mick, in case the dog found him and ruined the plan. Jumping over the gate, the psychic was finally in the clear. Bracing himself, Ninten focused his mind on Lloyds home then started sprinting. The further he got, the more worried he became.

Mentally begging his psi to take him where he wanted to be, where he felt he needed to be, Ninten suddenly thrust forward. Blue hues tore up the view in front. Trees, grass pathways and houses vanished, a room taking its place. He did it. Ninten did it! Searching for anything to confirm the reality of it all. A white leather couch sat behind him, to his left a wooden and fake marble fireplace crackling in the distance, several bookcases surrounded the area. Taking in how soft the cream rug he was standing on was Ninten searched for Lloyd, unaware of the amazed albino boy standing in the doorway.

Rushing over towards Ninten with wide eyes and mouth agape, Lloyd was unsure of where to put his hands, the prodigy shoved them in his shorts' pockets. Studying the tanned boy in front of him, wondering how he got into the home as quickly as he did. Without a single bit of hesitation, Ninten leaned forward, resting his head on the prodigy's chest. Blocking out the red t-shirt facing him, Ninten lazily wrapped his arms around Lloyd's torso, looking for some form of comfort. One hand adjusted itself on Ninten's unkempt hair. Lloyd rested his other hand over Ninten's lower back, using his fingers to trace circles.

Mismatched footsteps wandered over to the large soft seat. The pair still cradled together fell onto the faux material. Body parts tangled together. Only hearing each other's faint breaths, both boys let the world turn around them only taking in each other.

Until the silence was broken. "How the hell did you do that?" Lloyd whispered, eyeing the psychic over thin-rimmed glasses taking up a majority of Lloyd's freckled covered face.

Struggling to unwrap his tanned arms, Ninten sat up, clapped his hands and dramatically whispered back "magic." Earning a snort from his peer. "Okay, but how did you magically get here?" Lloyd retorted, still smiling at his first answer. "Telepathy!" Ninten grinned, proud of his stunt only to wonder why the boy below him pouted in confusion. "Telepathy?" Lloyd's pout grew bigger, repeating what he was told. Ninten shook his head at the question. "No silly, I said teleportation. Telepathy is mind reading." Ninten corrected knowing fully well that he accidentally said telepathy. "No, you didn't!" Lloyd moaned, shooting a small glare, Ninten snickered at how wound up the prodigy got. The psychic's grin grew wider, he braved saying "Yes, I did!" back, receiving a playful punch to the arm.

"Okay, okay, I may have said telepathy. Or you're going deaf. But that's not important. What is important is that I managed to prove you wrong." Ninten stepped back waiting for another hit to miss him but got a kick to the leg instead, messing up his stance. Lloyd threw himself off the couch and ran for the dining room, Ninten followed wondering what the other was up to. The dining room gave a different welcome compared to the living room. Ornamental plates were kept in glass curtains left to gather dust. Candles old and new surrounded the room, a few different scents and colours. 'Pine tree' seemed to be a favourite. The table was noticeably messier, papers were strewn about, different sized pencils lay wherever they fit. Among them was a recognisable machine, Lloyd's old beloved air gun. Concluding that the weapon was broken, after looking over different uncompleted blueprints, Ninten allowed himself to look over the rest of the room.

Failing to notice the other boy on the floor, Ninten tripped, grabbing whatever he could on the table for support. Gazing over stray blueprints finding their place on a newly made stack, focusing on Lloyd grabbing whatever was closest and ending up totally out of it. Watching spots of the floor that were covered, turning spotless within seconds.

"Sorry for the mess... I wasn't expecting any company." the prodigy admitted, aware that Ninten is most likely used to how disorganised his projects got. Still partly blaming the psychic for coming over without his permission. Speaking of...

Lloyd's "Are you gonna tell me how long you've been able to teleport?" snapped Ninten out of his trance, processing whatever the prodigy said. "Right! Yeah, what if I told you I have only done it twice, and both were flukes? Gonna be honest wasn't sure I would make it here." Sluggishly turning to see Lloyd, Ninten lost it. The prodigy's dumbfounded look was priceless, mouth slightly agape showing the small gap in his teeth, pink iris' looking for humour on the boy's face, thin eyebrows furrowed, and freckles followed where his face moved. Uh oh, the pit of Ninten's stomach fell ill again.

Wanting to rest, Ninten sat on the floor next to his friend, resting his head on Lloyd's shoulder. It must be that he was tired, yeah! That's why Ninten felt ill... there was no reason why it couldn't be. The psychic felt his face heating up, yet his body felt chilly despite the warmth coming from the person he was laying on. Waiting for Lloyd to stop sputtering "what if you couldn't teleport again? Why would you attempt something this late if you knew it could fail? If it didn't work what on earth was your back up plan?" and many other questions. "Lloyd..." Ninten groaned, but the prodigy didn't stop "do you have any idea how irresponsible your actions were?"

"Lloyd."

"Don't even get me even started on-"

"Lloyd!"

The prodigy finally stopped and took in a deep breath, realising that he hadn't taken a break during his rant. He faced Ninten, allowing the tired boy to have his say. "I missed you," Ninten said, closing his eyes again.

"What?" Lloyd asked, unsure of the response. "I missed you," Ninten murmured again burying his face into the prodigy's neck trying to warm up and hiding his flushed face. "I'm also kind of cold" the psychic added. It wasn't hard to tell that gears were turning in Lloyd's head once more, thinking of what to say Lloyd gestured for Ninten to let go. Once they were both up off the floor, the prodigy took hold of Ninten's hand leading him into the hall and showing him a door near the kitchen, opening it was stairs leading down into the basement, or lovingly known as Lloyd's bedroom.

The eerie stairs look as if they were straight out of a horror movie. No thanks to how poorly lit it was. Once you reach the bottom to Lloyd's bedroom, it's just as cosy as the rest of the home.

The basement was rather large but was better lit than the grim stairs. The wardrobe immediately caught Ninten's attention as it was right in front of him. Letting go of his best friend's hand, Ninten darted for the tall piece of furniture. Shoving its doors open to find something warm. Lloyd smiled and moved back to the stairs, "I'm off to go tidy up the rest of the mess."

Scanning the wardrobe for the warmest item, the psychic chose a rather large red knit-sweater that he'd seen Lloyd wear a few times. Taking note that it was baggy on the taller boy, Ninten threw the clothing over his head and looked over to a nearby mirror. The sweater was comically large on Ninten, it was shapeless on the rather thin boy, making him look ridiculous. Although it was comfortable. It was perfect! Ninten found it funny how Lloyd wasn't quite the same as how they had first met. The albino boy grew a lot over the time they had spent together. Literally. Instead of being the same height, Lloyd towered over Ninten now. Convenient for when you need something off the top shelf, inconvenient for high fives.

Content with his find, Ninten ambled over to Lloyd's bed. It resembled one of those bunk beds with desks, yet instead, the bed was on top of a platform as if it was another floor, needing small stairs to get up to it. Underneath the platform was the desk with an old computer and various books. Going on to the platform, was the bed and a drawer on both sides. The psychic climbed up and fell onto the bed. Partly covering his face in the oversized sweater waiting for his friend to return.

Far away footsteps grew closer, stopping near the desk following with a thud from papers.

Ninten's heartbeat faster, chest tightening and stomach getting sicker as Lloyd got closer. The prodigy walked to the other side of the bed, placing a spare journal and a pencil down on a drawer. Gently shoving to Ninten's side, Lloyd asked for some space of the bed. Taking the prodigy's hand, Ninten moved closer, resting his head on the other boy's chest once more.

Lloyd took Ninten's hand, giving it a small kiss. Letting the psychic know that he had missed him too. Leaning further into his friend's- well actually was he still a friend? Ninten wasn't sure, assuming they would figure it out in the morning. The psychic was just happy trailing off to sleep with the sweet beating of Lloyd's heart and the familiar scribbles of the prodigy trying to write notes with one hand.

Until Ninten realised he was going to have a hard time explaining where he was to his mother.


End file.
